The Mix
by PercyJ.Fan
Summary: What happens when Carter and the gang mix with Percy and the gang? Will another war start to rise? This is after defeting Gaea and The serpents Shadow. Rated T cause . . . . . well . . . just cause I'm peranoid like y'all and just to make sure. And if its short and if theres mispelling blame my ADHD and Dyslexia. And I'm not kidding I do have them.
1. Who?

**Hello y'all. :) 2nd Fanfic and I'm excited about this, but nerves if I don't if I don't have any reviews, I'd think you don't like my story. :*( So please review and I will totally read your awesome stories!Here is The mix ch1. . FOR UPDATES.**

* * *

**P**

**E**

**R**

**C**

**Y**

Apart from meeting the Kane's, My day had already sucked. We (Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth) to find out what the strange aura in Brooklyn was coming from. So we were making our way to cross the bridge to Brooklyn when 4 people in pajamas ran past us. An African-America boy seemed to be the leader and holding something like a scythe, with a girl with blonde and purple dyed hair, holding what looked like a boomerang and a staff. We watched them run 'till they were out of site **(A/N is that right?)**, passing 4 streets away from Olympus.

"Who do you think they were and what were they running from?" Annabeth asked. Sure leave it to Annabeth to ask and answer questions.

"And they had weapons with a strong aura, but they seem to be Greek or Roman." I stated. They all looked confused even Annabeth and she's the one with answers.

"I don't know but we should follow them, come on." And Jason sprinted in the direction the teens went in.

_5 minuets later whenthey cuaght up with the Kane's . . . . _

"- there gone. We should get back to Brooklyn House." The girl we saw earlier said.

"Yeah I should call Freak." Then the boy we also saw earlier whistle really hard, like when I call Blackjack. Then a huge Gryphon came down and the teens got on the Gryphon and flew out onto the the wide open sky.

"Where's Brooklyn House and was that a Gryphon?" Once again Annabeth has to be with the question and me answer it with a stupid answer.

"I don't know? And I also saw that Gryphon we should go tell Chiron about this before this gets out of control." I said. Everybody gasped from wehat I just said.

"Wow, did you just say something smart?" Annabeth asked. Just the girlfriend a boyfiend would ever ask for.

"Yes Annabeth, I just said something smart and not stupid. Now lets go talk to Chiron." We all left laughing at my comment.

**Please read and review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter if I get at least 5 reviews I will update tomorrow.**


	2. Egyptians?

**THANKS TO kwcupcake2000, PJKClover,and Firestar rules. I know I said that I would update if I got at least 5 reviews but I was to excited yo wait so here's chappie 2. ;) . FOR UPDATES.**

** .**

* * *

P

E

R

C

Y

When we reached Camp Half-Blood, we worn out. Hey I know savors of Olympus and Rome getting tired of a walk, but hey its not that short of a walk from here to the Empire State Building, and I'm not whining I'm defending mg self. So back to where we were.

We walked into the Big House where Chiron and Mr.D were playing Pinchole (A/N did I spell this right?) in the back porch where they got the warmnes of the sun. We just waited 'till they noticed us, eventually they didn't notice us so I broke the silence as usual.

"Chiron can we talk with you?" I asked to break the awkward silence.

"Yes child, speak please." He said. Chiron didn't look up from his game while we explained what had happened.

"I see. I should have known this day would come soon." Then he muttered something else under his breath. Something about Egypt and gods but I didn't want to get involved. Hey I should tell Annabeth I said that word. And don't get me wrong I also say long words but rarley say or think them.

"Is this another prophecy -" Jason askedand stopped to see if got an answer but didn't , "- cause if we are I'm not in I got my memory taken away in the last great prophecy." He finished.

"No Jason, it is not another prophecy." Piper said. Apart from Chiron and the rules he listened to Piper they started dating since we closed the doors.

Chiron seemed to still be thinking. I looked into his eyes and saw only depression and deaths in there which made me turn.

"So what is this Chiron? Are you hiding something from us Chiron?" I said getting really inpatient, but that's what my ADHD does to me, I have to get an answer or it be like sitting on a chair and your hungry and there's a hot dog right in front you but you can't eat it..

"Children its hard to explain. Annabeth would understand but I don't know about the rest." He said with a calm voice.

"Okay, then explain!" I urged some more, my inpatients getting control now because I started to tap.

"Okay children. There is not only Greek and Roman gods still around but Egyptians too." He sighed like if weights were taken of his shoulders.

I looked around to see every one dumbfounded, except Annabeth . . . . Like always never surprised.

"Knew it." She said

"Do you know everything?" I asked. She turned a bright tomato red.

"No. Maybe. 75%." She shrugged.

"Yeah that's my Annabeth." She laughed. That cute, sweet laugh. "Lets go meet the Kane's."

**Hoped y'all liked it. . FOR UPDATES. Please tell people about my story today's goal is at least 4 reviews. Had to lower it beacuse only got 3 reviews. :'(. Bye**


	3. Stalkers!

**Hello people I am back with chapter 3. *CROWD CHEERS* HAHA. So yeah I might and already have writen some stuff wrong because I'm dyslexia, I can't spell simpl words but I can spell dyslexia thats a fail. HAHA. And thanks to every person that reveiwed you are all awsome! So todays gaol is 7 reveiws! So please reveiw! READ. ENJOY. REVEIW. WAIT FOR UPDATES.**

* * *

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

Hullo, my day was _NOT _the best it started with me having to wake up at 7am for a special misson that was created by my brother's curiosity, I only did this because a)the missn seemed fun and adventuras b) it's rare to see my brothers curosity. And being attacked by weird snake-ladies was also not how you would want someone to greet you when you arrive to Manhatten. It went something like this:

"How much longer!" I argued to practicly no body. Walt/Anubis chuckled. We've been dating (also carter and zia) after we defeted Aphophis.

"Sadie, we've been walking for 10 minutes and we've stopped every 2 minutes." My brother the human wikipedia.

"Then has it been 2 minutes, Human Wikipedia?" I said annoyed by Carter's statement.

"Yes Queen Sarcasm." Both Zia and Walt/Anubis chuckled this time. Then something unxpected happened. Some weird snake-ladies jumped out of the bushes.

"What do you say we run?" I asked all of them. They all nodded and ran toward the Empire State Bulding. We stopped in an alley and hid behind some dumpster.

"What were those and those weren't egyptians, but they're all gone. We should get back to Brooklyn House." I felt eyes on me but I didn't searchfor people to not look suspisus.

"Yeah I should call freak." Carter whistled and on of our faviorite feathered friends came soring down. We all got on freak and we left for Brooklyn House. I looked down when we were in the air and saw 7 teenagers running the oppiste direction as us.

"Carter look." I pointed to the teens. "They were spying on us, follow them maybe they're the one with the aura i felt a bit of the aura on them." Carter took my directons and followed the teens.

* * *

**Sory for it being short and for not updating soon I had an ecay due today and forgot all about it. Please tell me how it is from a 1(I will never read this)-10(I am ripping my hair out please update). Please review and all of you are awsoome don't ever forgat that.**

**Question: What is a good nickname for Zia? Everbody has one except Zia.**


	4. Where to?

**Sorry for reveiwing late but I had to do homework and I got a D- in most of my classes (ADHD and My dyslexia's fault) so I got grounded and couldn't use the laptop until today. So yeah I hope you all got awesomer grades than me. ;)**

**AnnaYasashii: Yes I think they do but I can't remember what it was and I don't have the book. But thanks so much, I'll check and let you know.**

**Hope y'all like this chapter.(HAHA love that word)**

** . FOR UPDATES.**

* * *

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

Hullo once again I am here, your awesome host. [Shut up Nico! Sorry I will continue when Nico stops acting like a 3-year old.] So we were still following the teens and I know what your thinking we are not stalkers to let you know we just want to know where they're going because they were totally not Egyptians, but they did give off this strong aura.

The teens all went in to the Empire State Building. Wait . . .why are they in the Empire State Building? Should we go see?

"Hey Carter, they went in to the Empire State Building. Should we go in?" He just kept staring in to space.

"Freak stop in the back of the Empire State Building." He commanded Freak. And we landed in the back of the ESB (Empire State Building). We walked the rest of the way.

We walked in to the ESB, " Hey, have you seen a coupple of teenagers pass by here?" I asked with a bit of urgence in my voice. Th edoor man shifted in his chair.

"Maybe. Maybe not."He said. I started getting irritated, _ugh slow-thinking Americans _**(A/N I don't mean that, Sadie said that not me and no offence I;m not American, I'm Mexican but I don't mean this I respect Americans)**, I thought to my self.

"Look here Mr. I didn't just come here to be said _NO_, you got it or do you want me to explain again." I said every word in a not so nice way. The man started to open his mouth, but then closed it when the teens got out of the elevator and ran toward the doors. They didn't see us so we just followed.

We had to sprint to catch up to the teens. _They are really athletic, _I thought, _hey that guuy looks like a blond superman. HAHA I'm so mean._ "Gods how far are they going." I looked up to the teens they haven't even started to sweat. Finally they came to a stop so we had to hide, they went up a hill apperantly Half Blood Hill. _What kind of name is that? _ I thought. I watched as they disappered in. We waited a couple of minutes and they ran the same way they came.

We followed them, but I noticed a boy who looked strangly like Anubis was with them. Carter called Freak and we took off to see where they were headed.

* * *

**What do you think? AWESOME? Good? Kinda? Bad? Horrible? You chose and please share this story. Also it be awsome if you could reveiw I'm already upset because I got bad grades and cause every one says I'm diffreent because of my dyslexia and ADHD. So please reveiw and it be awsome if you could tell me whose POV I should do next. Thanks you arer all awsome. Oh my gods, my dyslxa is startng nd leters are staring to float. Ans sory for the chater being to short.**

**Question: Whoe is th boy who loks like Anubis?**


	5. Suprise!

**Hello everyone in the universe. Sorry for not updating sooner but I got grounded (agani) becasuse . . . . . I got in a fight and started getting detinetion more often. But is well and I recommened to read the story Perseus and the Monster Force by TheseusLives. I've been rreading it and it is a great fanfic! Not saying anyone elses is horrible, trust me my stories are horrible. Okay lets get on with the story before my dyslexia and ADHD act up. Today's goal is 14 reviews and 12 reviews thanks escpecially to KaiAyuzawa19 she made feel better in what happend in school. Okay lets stop with all the mushy stuff and go to thy story.**

**Happy Day! To all who are Irish!**

**READ. ENJOY. REIVEW. AND WAIT FOR UPDATES.**

* * *

**A**

**N**

**N**

**A**

**B**

**E**

**T**

**H**

Well I think I don't need to explain much since seaweed brain explained everything you mostly needed to know so back to where we were.

So we were walking out the big house with the seven and Nico who wanted to go for an adventure since he had nothing to do as usual.[ Doin't say thats not true Nico. You tell him Sadie!] We walked out of the border and walked in scilence and like always Percy had to break it.

"Why did Chiron say that you would understand the thing about the egyptians?" I shrugged not wanting to look suspicius, but Percy knew me more than anybody in camp. He stopped and looked at me. The rest stopped and waited for an answer. They caught me.

I looked down suddenly interested at my multi-colored shoes. "Um... Well... Chironhad already talked about this a couple a years ago. When we defeated Kronos he called me in the big house and only told me because he said you would have an encounter with the Romans so it be too much to keep in mind." Percy just stared at me while the rest just studied us carefully, Nico just tried to not get involved. Percy finally sighed and looked at me.

"Well it makes sense but why not tell me after the Giant War? Do you not trust me?" He didn't sound made just sad because he thought we didn't we didn't trust him. He was frustrated. I opened my mouth to say something but he interrupeted me."Dosen't matter lets just get moving before it turns nigh." He walked in the direction of Brooklyn. I turned to see the rest of the seven lookiing at me slightly worried, but mostly disapponted that they hadn't everything.

I turned and caught up with Percy and the rest hot on my trail. We walked in scilence the rest if the way to Brooklyn. There were some random comment, but Percy remand quiet and had a thinking face on. When we arrived in downtown Brooklyn I could sense that strange but powerful aura that was defenatly not Roman nor Greek.

"We should stay close and look for something strange. And nbody attacks only if you are attacked or if anybody is attacked apart from that don't do anything the would cause any attention." Apart from Percy, Jason has been a leader in Camp Half-Blood. He mostly stays inCamp Half-Blood with Piper. They started dating after the Giant War ended.

We all noded and headed where the aura was strongest. I looked back and saw the kids from earlier. I poked Percy, trying to attract the less attention as possible. "What?!" Percy turned. I pointed back toward the teenagers. Then the boy with noticed us staring and turned quickly. Percy wa about to inform the rest when a Hellhound jumped out.

* * *

**What you think? Awesome!? Good? In the middle? Bad? Take the story off bad? Let me know and Happy day! And happy B-day to my cousin thats like my older bro! I'll try to update as soon as I can but I might get in another fight or get ditention cause of this stupid girl who gets on my nerves and makes me go to the school counsler. Oe time the I fgot so angry I called the teacher a Stupid and other not very nice things. But I'll try not to get in trouble 'til next time! :)**

**Question: Which other pairings should their be? Should there be a prophecy?**


End file.
